A time to live and a time to die
by speakingJesus
Summary: A girl finds that after a series of events happen a stanger comes to her door and after turning him down invites him in. Who is this stange man? Read and find out!


A Time to Live and A Time to Die!  
By: "Eternity"

It was just another story of lost love. The one where no one understands the point of it until they realize it talks about their own life. She sat the book down and took out her notebook. She wrote down the word...loss. What did it really mean to her? She never lost anyone she was close to until this year. A life destined to be alone at age 25. Her husband had died a year earlier. She could still hear his voice as he laid in the hospital bed dying.

1 year earlier

"Honey, don't cry for me but cry for all those years that you were dying on the inside. Struggling with the loss of your own self but don't cry for me!"

"How can I not cry for you...my soul mate in this crazy thing we call life."

"Please...listen to me. There's something that is passed on through my family. A curse that..."

"A curse that what"  
She wiped the tears from her eyes as she kept writing her story. How could her life end as it had only begun? All she had was her memories and part of his soul.

15 years later

"Mom! MOM! I'm heading out."

"Okay. Be careful honey. Remember we're going to your dad's grave tomorrow!"

"Okay. Later!"

The young girl ran out her house. Not even giving her mom a kiss goodbye. How was she to know it would be the last time she would see her mom again! She took out her journal and sat on the porch waiting for Randall to pick her up.

Dear Dairy,  
Today I become a woman. Randall is taking me out on our first date. I couldn't believe my mom actually said yes! He is a sweet boy but sometimes I feel there is something he is hiding from me, maybe something that could harm me as well. Oh well. My mom is being a butt again about me getting a lip ring. I mean come one how could it hurt. Oh...Randall's car is coming around the corner. I'll finish later.

Sheena

She put her journal down and stood up. Randall pulled in and opened the door from the inside for her. He tried to kiss her but she shook her head and laughed. He took the hint as he shifted gears and took off. She touched his arm gently as they pulled into a field 20 miles away from town. She knew what the night's plans were and also what she was expected of. A tear slid down her cheek as he pushed against her. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she didn't want to be an outcast. Suddenly from the field she could see that in town a major fire had started...where she didn't know. She'd find out later she thought. As they started making out her cell phone rang, it was the police. She picked it up quickly.

"Hello. Is Sheena Renee Johnson there?"

"This is her. What's going on?"

"Come home quickly. It's your mother."

Sheena didn't waste time getting her boyfriend to head home. He saw the tears in her eyes. He kissed her hand gently as he drove her home. The closer they got the darker and heavier the smoke got. Soon, they reached her home. Flames erupted from the windows. She ran out into the cops arms that called her. He pulled her aside and handed her a package and a note left outside for her by her mom.

My dearest daughter,  
You are now wondering why this is happening to you at such a young age. Well, let me tell you don't cry for me but cry for what all the good times we had. Remember me as the brilliant writer not as someone who committed suicide! In the package is the book I wrote when you were only one year old. I hope it helps you find the answers you seek. Also in there is a key to an apartment that I sent all you stuff to a little bit after you left. Remember, don't cry for me but cry for all those years that you were dying on the inside. Struggling with the loss of your own self but don't cry for me! I love you with all my heart.

Yours truly,  
MOM

How could her mom have done this to her. She looked at Randall and told him bluntly, it was over. She didn't want anything to do with anyone ever again. Not even God could save her now! She wanted to die...and someone was listening! When she finally got to the apartment her mom bought her, she sat down and opened the book.

Loss. It's a weak word with a powerful meaning. When thought about, there isn't a set definition. It's something that must be experienced. An empty void inside. A black hole in the human mind. Everyone experiences loss, but each experience is just as painful as the last. There is no immunity to it. Though it is a way of life, nobody wants to except that one day all will be lost. In the long run, it makes everything seems so futile and empty. When compared to the ever growing flow of time, the length of a life is microscopic and seemingly pointless. It is in this life-time that people. in general tend to place an emphasis on how far they go in life...

She closed the book down with the thought that her mom back then was suffering from a broken heart. That is why she wrote this book about this life! Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She got up and looked through the viewer. There stood a young man, maybe in his early twenties. She opened the door and stared at him.

"May I help you sir"  
"Yes. I saw what happened at your house. Your mom shouldn't have left you all alone. How old are you"  
"Sir, I don't know you...so please...go away."

The man silently turned and walked down the stairs. Sheena didn't know what was going on but she had just realized that she was all alone now. She broke up with her boyfriend of 6 years and lost her mom in the same night. She closed the door after thinking. If that man comes back he's invited in! She didn't realize that she had just invited the end of her life into that building! A thing she may regret before she even knew it!  
As she cut the lights out she noticed a small envelope sitting on her coffee table. It wasn't there when she took a shower. She carefully looked around the room for any signs someone had came in but there were none. She quickly snatched up the envelope and opened it. Inside was an invitation to a party four nights from now. It said to wear a mask and a nice dress. She noticed it was made of black velvet paper and red writing. There was also another letter inside it.

Dear Sheena,  
You may not know me but if you accept this invitation them call this number, 555-9089. I will look forward to your answer. My name is Patrick Stump. Good night.

P. Stump

She looked around worried. There was no indentation that someone was there or had been there. She smiled as the thought of someone actually wanted her to attend a party. Sam picked up the phone and dialed the number. A man answered.

"Hello"  
"Patrick Stump. Is this you"  
"Yes. Sheena, thank you for calling. Are you willing to go to the party"  
"Yes. Why don't you come a little earlier and have dinner with me"  
"I'd like that Sheena"  
"Do you have any friends...bring one of them. I have a friend staying over that night"  
"Okay. I will bring Pete, he's a good guy. Good Night...Sheena. And... bring your friend to the party as Pete's date!"

She hung up the phone feeling like there were knots in her stomach. What had she just done? Did she just condemn both her and her friend? How could she make such a stupid mistake? She picked up the phone and called her best friend, Nikki who was at work.

"Nikki Smith please"  
"Hold on..." A man's voice replied. "I'll go get her!"

A few minutes passed and no one came to the phone. Sheena was about to hang up when she heard heavy breathing on the other end of the line.

"Nikki, the night you stay the night with me, also bring something nice to wear. We have been invited to a party and I kinda set you up on a blind date."

"Is this blind date cute?"

"He's my dates best friend and I trust Patrick!"

"Who's Patrick?"

"A friend..." Is all she could reply as she hung up the phone. How was she suppose to tell her friend she also was on a blind date...even though she had seen her date for a split second? She put down the letter and locked all the doors and windows. Once more she checked the locks before heading to bed. She stared at the clock beside her bed, 12:30am is what it read. The music on her alarm clock started as she drifted into a deep sleep.

A man standing in a ballroom dressed in all black. Sheena standing in a red satin dress, Nikki beside her. Another man appears taking Nikki by the hand and leading her away to somewhere else. The first man walks...more like floats over to where Sheena is standing. It was the guy who knocked on her door. She smiles as he leads her out on the floor. Now as if they magically appear hundreds of people are dancing around to the music. As the guy holds her closer she feels a deep sharp pain go into her neck. She tries to pull away but feels her energy sink away as if it was being sucked from her...

Sheena sat up in her bed covered in a cold sweat. She gently touched her neck where in the dream the pain had come from and when she drew her hand back on it was blood! She ran to the bathroom and cleaned her neck off. There was no cut, scratch, or bruise on her neck that would have made her bleed. When she went back to her room she saw that on her bed was blood starting from her pillow and down into the middle of the bed where there was a blot of blood. On her desk that was next to her bedroom window was another envelope. She ran to the window and checked the lock, she thought she had locked it before she went to bed. The window she found was locked tight! She turned around toward the desk and grabbed the envelope. As she opened it she recognized the handwriting on it. She took the letter out and read it slowly.

Sheena,  
Hello my dear friend. I hope you are doing well. Having nightmares yet? You will, see you in three days for dinner. Pete can't wait to meet your friend, Nikki isn't it? Good Night and sweet dreams!

P.S.

She sat down on the edge of her bed and relaxed, it was only from Patrick but what did he mean by was she having nightmares yet? She shrugged her shoulders as she looked at her clock, 9:30am. Sheena picked up the phone and called Nikki since she was now at home.

"Nikki"  
"Yea! Whats up"  
"Do you wanna go out and pick out something nice for the party in two days"  
"Sure. Pick ya up in ten minutes. Are you okay"  
"Yea. I just had a bad dream. I'll tell ya later. Talk to you in ten!"

She hung up the phone and got dressed. For some reason Sheena felt like shopping and hanging out with her friends. She realized that after she got dressed she was wearing all black. She shrugged as she sat on the front porch waiting for Nikki to arrive. As she sat there the sun started bothering her eyes so she slipped on the black shades and covered her face in her hands.  
"Yo. Who died"  
"Hey Nikki. Ready"  
"Yea." She said cautionly.

Sheena stood up and quickly got into the car. Nikki followed me to the car, she got in and took off. Sheena didn't really say much as for Nikki she kept talking about how she hated her job as usual until they got inside the mall.  
"whoa. What's up"  
"I really don't know. I had the strangest dream last night"  
"Was my play toy in it"  
"No, Gerard wasn't in it but you were in it, we were at the party and a guy, dark skin, black eyeliner, red and black tuxedo on. The weird thing is that the guy I was with bit me on the neck and I woke up with blood on my neck"  
"Wow. So, who's this Pete guy that you hooked me up with"  
" Well, all Patrick told me was he can't wait to see you"  
"Sweet! I can't wait either"  
"Let's stop here, at this store and look around"  
"DEBS? Sure!"

As they walked in Sheena noticed a nice red, satin dress. She walked over and checked the price on it. It was half off, so she went into a dressing room and tried it on! As she looked at herself in the mirror the memory from her dream flashed in her mind...Sheena standing in a red satin dress. She decided to buy it even though it was the same dress from her dream. She went up the counter after getting dressed paid for the dress. Nikki had picked out a strapless, black and green gown, which was also made of satin. They finally finished and headed out to find a place to eat.

"Nikki, if you found an envelope on your desk but all the windows and doors were locked what would you think"  
" Well, I would think I had invited a vampire into my house and he's now leaving me notes"  
"Vampires are not real! Now what's a reasonable reason to this dilemma? "  
"Well, maybe you left a window unlocked"  
"Maybe I did!"

They sat there silently as "A little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me" played on the radio. Fall Out Boy were their favorite band. All of a sudden Sheena had a ridiculous thought.  
"Nikki. What if our dates are part of Fall Out Boy"  
"Seems possible"  
"Really"  
"NO! Your so stupid sometimes."

They both thought for a second and laughed. It was a ridiculous idea. Fall Out Boy...they're dates were members of Fall Out Boy! Sheena sat back further in her seat thinking about how Patrick got the envelope to her desk. All windows and doors were locked, she was sure of it! Nikki dropped her off at the apartment building. As the elevator door opened on her door, she realized the door was wide open. She ran in and nothing was missing or out of place. As she walked into the living room and on the sofa sat Patrick and some other guy. Sheena walked over to Patrick as he stood up. He hugged her gently as she looked at the other guy sitting down. Nikki ran in all of a sudden with Sheena's dress.

"Nikki. This is Patrick and "  
"This is my friend, Pete. The one I told you about. He was hoping to meet Nikki."

Pete stood up and walked over to Nikki. He took her hand and kissed it gently. She sat Sheena's dress on the counter and smiled. Pete held his hand out and Nikki took it. He lead her out of the room.

"Don't worry." Patrick whispered in her ear. "He's just gonna talk about the party you guys are invited too. Now, come sit and relax. Let's get to know one another. I can't be myself until we do"  
"What do you mean?" I asked as we sat down. " You can't be yourself until we get to know one another"  
"I'm the lead singer of Fall Out Boy. Pete is the bass player!"

She looked down in silence. She knew it was true but...

"How in the world did you get those notes in my house with all doors and windows locked"  
"You left one window unlocked! I pulled it up and climbed in"  
"On the 12th floor"  
"Yep. Fire escape. This time Pete and I got in through the unlocked door! We thought you were home so...we waltzed right in. Sorry if we scared you"  
"It's okay...what in the world..."

As Sheena heard Nikki scream in to other room she tried to stand up but Patrick trapped me down and wouldn't let me go. Nikki kept screaming but suddenly everything went silent. Not one sound came from the bedroom! I finally got away from Patrick and ran to the room. There on the bed laid Nikki almost dead, so close that her breaths were quick and short. Pete was leaning over her and letting blood pour from his wrist into her mouth I tried running at him but Patrick grabbed me by the waist and knocked me out. The last thing I saw was Nikki sitting up fine. Was she dreaming?

Chapter 2

As Sheena woke up she saw Nikki standing over her with a cloth in her hand. Nikki gently patted her head as she tried to sit up but a sharp pain throbbed in her head.

"Nikki, what happened"  
"You fell down and hit your head. I told Patrick and Pete to leave. You were about to hand Pete a soda when you passed out , fell and hit your head on the counter"  
"What caused me to pass out"  
"I don't know. Patrick said he hoped you get better before the dance!"

The dance...she finally remembered walking in the room and there on her bed laid Nikki...with Pete standing over her feeding her blood. She jerked away from Nikki and got up. She had to get out of the house...away from Nikki, but she wouldn't be safe outside either since it was dark out and vampire hunt at night. She went to the one place she thought she would be safe. She ran out of her apartment and closed the elevator doors that would take her straight into the street. When the doors open she ran down the road to another one of her friends house, Laura. Laura could help her and protect her from the vampires...or at lease admit her into a mental institute to keep her safe! As she reached the door Laura was unlocking it to get inside.

"Laura, can I come in for a while"  
"Yea Sheena. Come on in." She said as she held the door open. "What's wrong? It looks like something has scared the hell out of ya"  
"I think Nikki has been turned into a vampire"  
"Sheena, you and I both know vampires aren't real"  
"The hell they're not. I saw Nikki get fed off of then fed blood and turned before I got knocked out. Have you been with any strange guys lately"  
"Yea. His name is Andy Hurley. He invited me to some strange dance tomorrow night! I heard you were invited by Patrick. You, Nikki, and I can head out together. What do you say?"

As Laura said this Patrick came from around the corner with another guy who had longish hair, tattoos all the way down both arms, a lip ring, and thick black rim glasses on. They guy bowed as he took Laura by the waist. Sheena tried to get away but Patrick gagged her and pulled her out of the house to a van outside. There in the van was Nikki, Laura, Pete, Andy, and some other guy who had a girl she didn't recognized in his arms. Another guy with long black hair and green eyes drove off as Patrick closed the door to the van. Sheena felt Patrick' cold hands hold on to her as the van pulled away from the corner. She relaxed suddenly as he injected something into her arm. As she drifted asleep Patrick leaned closer to her ear and whispered, " Be still my love. Soon all this worlds pain and despair will only be a memory. I am here to help you with the curse"  
What curse? She thought as her eyes closed and everything became dark all around her. 


End file.
